Versace on The Floor
by Kim Joungwook
Summary: "How 'bout a round of sx, hm?" / Namjin / Drabble / Kind of PWP


**Tittle** : Versace on The Floor

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin

 **Length** : oneshot

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :**

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

Seokjin melangkah memasuki gedung bighit saat jarum jam di lobby menunjukkan pukul 1 tepat. Ia berjalan cepat, sedikit takut saat hampir seluruh lampu sudah mati. Ia berencana menemui Namjoon, yang sudah 2 hari tidak pulang ke dorm. Ia ingin menemui kekasihnya yang mengurung di studio entah untuk apa. Padahal mereka baru saja comeback, entahlah.

 _Knock knock knock knock_

Seokjin mengetuk pintu studio Namjoon tidak sabaran, sekelilingnya sudah gelap, hanya ada satu lampu yang menyala didepan lift.

 _Cklek_

"Namjoonie~" Seokjin sedikit melompat mmemeluk tubuh Namjoon. ia yang memakai mantel lengkap dengan syal memeluk Namjoon yang hanya memakai kaos polos dan celana selututnya. Namjoon terkekeh mendapati pelukan kekasihnya begitu membuka pintu, ia sudah menduga itu Seokjin, karena sejak pagi kekasihnya itu tak berhenti memenuhi pesan masuk di ponselnya.

Lengan Namjoon memeluk erat-erat pinggang Seokjin dan setengah menyeret tubuh kekasihnya memasuki ruangan, dengan salah satu lengan ia menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Lalu keduanya hanya berdiri disana, saling berpelukan tanpa ada sedikitpun jarak kecuali baju yang mereka pakai.

Namjoon mengusap belakang kepala Seokjin, dengan bibir yang tak berhenti memberikan kecupan di sisi kepalanya, "ada apa kemari malam-malam seperti ini, hm?" tanya Namjoon. Seokjin menggeleng, melepas pelukannya di leher Namjoon dan balas mencegkeram bahunya.

Bibir Seokjin mengerucut sebal, "kau tidak pulang 2 hari ini, tentu saja aku kemari untuk menyeretmu pulang. Memang kau tidak butuh tidur?"

"aku tidur kok. Di sofa itu." Namjoon melirik sebuah sofa di sisi ruangan, dan Seokjin bisa melihat sebuah selimut dan boneka ryan yang berukuran cukup besar untuk dijadikan bantal.

"tapikan tidak nyaman." Ucap Seokjin lagi. Namjoon tertawa dan menarik pinggang Seokjin mendekat hingga tubuh keduanya kembali menempel, begitu pula bibir keduanya. Namjoon tidak menyembunyikan erangan nyaman yang ia keluarkan saat bibirnya menabrak bibir Seokjin. Dua hari tidak pulang berarti juga dua hari tidak menyentuh kekasihnya ini.

Seokjin cepat-ceat menutup matanya dan membiarkan bibir Namjoon mengulum miliknya. Ia juga sedikit merindukan sentuhan Namjoon, tidak sedikit, maksudnya bannyak, sangat banyak. Ia memeluk erat-erat leher Namjoon dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, iku mengulum bibir Namjoon mengikuti irama kekaishnya itu. Ini bukan pertama kali mereka berciuman, bahkan ia sudah tak bisa menghitung berapa kali bibir keduanya bertemu. Tapi ia tak pernah merasa bosan atau bahkan selalu menginginkan sentuhan bibir Namjoon diatas bibirnya.

"ngh!" Seokjin melenguh samar saat Namjoon menggigit bibir bawahnya, membuka bibirnya dengan lidahnya yang langsung merangsek masuk. Mereka saling beradu lidah hingga gigi keduanya beradu, menimbulkan suara kecipak saliva yang sangat jelas. Bahkan telinga Seokjin sudah berubah warna menjadi merah, mengikuti pipinya.

 _Cup cup cup muah_

Namjoon membuat suara keras saat melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Seokjin. Ia tersenyum puas melihat bibir Seokjin yang terlihat mengkilat dan lebih merah dari biasanya. Belum lagi telinga dan wajah kekasihnya yang memerah.

"kau terlihat sangat manis saat ini." Bisik Namjoon dengan suara rendahnya. Seokjin mengulum senyumnya dan memukul bahu Namjoon manja, "apa sih."

Namjoon tertawa, ia membiarkan salah satu lengannya menggantung di pinggul Seokjin, sedang yang satunya melepas syal berwarna coklat yang dipakai kekasihnya. Ia membiarkan syal itu terjatuh di samping kaki mereka. kedua tangannya menyusup dibalik mantel yang dipakai Seokjin, bibir seksinya mengecup ringan rahang namja tertua di bangtan tersebut.

"how about a round of sex?" bisik Namjoon, ia menggigit ujung telinganya, membuat Seokjin menggelinjang geli. Nafas hangat Namjoon mengelitikinya. Seokjin mengeratkan cengkeramannya di bahu Namjoon, merespon dengan sangat baik setiap kecupan yang diberikan Namjoon disepanjang lehernya.

"ngh~" Seokjin melenguh saat Namjoon menggigit bahunya, menghisapnya hingga meninggalkan bercak merah disana. Seokjin dengan cepat mengangguk, "ya, hah~ ya, bercinta. Ayo bercinta." Ucap Seokjin degan semburat merah yang semakin pekat diwajahnya, lupakan bagaimana warna telinganya, ia merasa terbakar dibagian sana karena saking malunya.

Namjoon terkekeh dan mengecup sudut bibir Seokjin, "tapi aku sedikit lelah. Bagaimana jika kau yang bekerja, hm?" tanyanya dengan kedua tangan yang meremas pinggul hingga pantat Seokjin, mantel namja cantik itu sudah ikut tergeletak di lantai bersama syalnya.

"baiklah. Aku perlu sedikit berolahraga setelah makan malam." Ucap Seokjin.

"memang apa yang kau makan malam ini?" tanya Namjoon dengan bibir yang belum menjauh dari leher Seokjin, sibuk memerikan kecupan hingga gigitan kecil diseluruh sisinya.

Seokjin menahan nafasnya saat Namjoon memberikan sebuah hickey di balik bahunya, sedikit perih saat kekasihnya itu menjilatnya. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan Namjoon, belum lagi tangan kekasihnya yang tak berhenti memijat pinggul dan pantatnya.

"apa yang kau makan, sayang?" tanyanya lagi.

Seokjin membuka matanya, tangannya sedikit mendorong bahu Namjoon hingga memberi jarak bagi keduanya, meminta Namjoon agar menatap matanya.

"samgyupsal, aku memakan samgyupsal dengan yoongi. Yang lain sudah pergi entah kemana." Jawab Seokjin. Ia kini menangkup kedua sisi wajah Namjoon lalu mencium bibirnya, "hentikan percakapan ini, aku sudah terlanjur terangsang. Let's work, namjoonie~"

Lalu Namjoon menyeringai, ia dengan cepat melepas kaos dan juga jeans yang dipakai Seokjin meninggalkan sebuah celana dalam berwarna putih yang sangat pas menutupi satu-satunya aset yang dimiliki namja cantik itu.

"kau terlihat sangat seksi, kapan terakhir kali kita bercinta?"

"bulan lalu? Aku sudah lupa. Kita disibukkan dengan comeback dan tour." Jawab Seokjin. Ia berdiri awkward ditengah ruangan saat Namjoon justru menjauh, "Namjoonie~" ia merengek saat melihat Namjoon justru duduk di sofa, kekasihnya itu mepelas celana juga dalamannya, hingga meninggalkan sebuah kaos saja, dan duduk mengangkang di sofa.

"kau bilang mau bekerja, bekerjalah." Ucap Namjoon. ia memperlihatkan miliknya yang sudah setengah tegang kedepan Seokjin, membuat namja cantik itu menggigit bibirnya ragu. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak pernah memberikan blow job untuk Namjoon, waktu mereka yang semakin sibuk membuat Namjoon selalu menuju inti saat mereka bercinta. Jadi, ia ragu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"kenapa, sayang?"

"namjoonie~" Seokjin merapatkan kakinya, menatap malu kerah Namjoon.

"kemarilah, manjakan milikku." Ucap Namjoon. Seokjin mengangguk samar, perlahan mendekat ke arah Namjoon duduk. Ia berlutut, wajahnya langsung berhadapan dengan milik Namjoon yang sudah tegang.

"Do it."

Seokjin mendongak, menatap Namjoon yang memandangnya intens, "lakukan sayang." Ulang Namjoon lembut, ia mengusap rambut Seokjin, memijat lembut tengkuk namja cantik itu.

Seokjin menelan ludahnya dan menunduk, kedua tangannya berpegagan erat pada paha Namjoon yang terbuka, ia mencium sekilas milik Namjoon, menjilat seluruh sisinya hingga basah.

"bagus sayang, begitu. Lanjutkan, ngh!" Namjoon mengerag puas saat Seokjin memasukkan ujungnnya kedalam mulut seksinya, menaik turunkan kepalanya pelan, ia mencoba memasukkan sebanyak mungkin yang ia bisa. Namjoon dengan lembut masih mengusap tengkuk Seokjin.

"easy dear, easy. Just do as you can" Ucap Namjoon. Seokjin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, mencoba sekali lagi hingga kini ia tengah men-deep throat milik Namjoon. air matanya mengalir merasakan tenggorokannya sedikit panas.

Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya, kedua tangannya menangkup sisi wajah Seokjin dan menarik kepala kekasihnya itu menjauh dari milknya. Seokjin memandang Namjoon bingung, kekasihnya itu justru mengeluarkan milknya yang tegang dari mulutnya. Menciptakan benang saliva yang masih menempel di bibir Seokjin.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku sudah bilang berkali-kali sayang. No deep throat-ing. Itu bisa melukai tenggorokanmu." Ucap Namjoon. Seokjin merengut, ia tahu, "tapi tetap saja, aku ingin sekali-kali benar-benar menyenangkanmu. Aku tak pernah melakukan blow job dengan benar. Aku juga ingin melakukan apa yang biasa kau lakukan padaku."

Sekali lagi Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menarik Seokjin berdiri dan memangkunnya, "tidak sayang, itu bisa melukai lehermu. Aku tak ingin vocal mu terganggu karena aktivitas seks kita. Ok? ingat, kau seorang vocalis."

"Tapi – "

"Tak ada cinta yang menyakiti, sayang. Sungguh, aku sudah puas tanpa mendapatkan deep throat darimu."

Seokjin mengangguk, meski bibirnya masih mengerucut kesal, "baiklah."

Namjoon tersenyum, ia mencium bibir lalu kedua pipi Seokjin, "kita langsung saja, ok? sudah terlalu larut, bahkan dini hari."

Seokjin mengangguk, ia dengan senang hati mengangkat tubuhnya dan melepas celana dalam yang masih tersisa. Ia memeluk erat-erat leher Namjoon, sedikit mengangkat pantatnya, mempermudah Namjoon untuk melakukan penetrasi di lubangnya.

"ah!" Seokjin menjerit sakit saat tiga jari Namjoon masuk, melonggarkan lubangnya. Saat jemari Namjoon menerobos lubangnya, tangan Namjoon yang satunya mengocok miliknya, menjadikan satu miliknya dan milik Namjoon lalu memompanya bersama. Membuat Seokjin mendesah tak karuan. Ia tak ragu-ragu mengeluarkan suaranya, ini di studio milk Namjoon yang kedap suara, ia tak takut orang lain akan mendengar kegiatan mereka.

"bagus sayang, keluarkan milikmu." Bisik Namjoon, bibirnya memberikan kecupan dibahu dan tengkuk Seokjin. Lalu tak berselang lama, Seokjin sampai, membasahi baju Namjoon, dan tentunya milik Namjoon.

Seokjin terengah, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Namjoon, mengatur nafasnya yang belum stabil.

"ngh~" Seokjin melenguh saat Namjoon mengeluarkan jemarinya dari lubangnya, ia bisa merasakan lubangnya melebar.

"kita masuk ke inti sayang, angkat tubuhmu." Bisik Namjoon

Seokjin menurut dan menumpu pada lututnya hingga tubuhnya sedikit terangkat, ia bisa melihat milik Namjoon yang sudah tegang basah terkena cairannya.

"ini akan lebih mempermudahnya untuk masuk."

Tangan Seokjin mencengkeram bahu Namjoon saat perlahan milik Namjoon memasuki lubangnya. Rasanya masih saja sedikit perih berapa kalipun mereka melakukannya.

"Ngh~ Namjoon ah!" Seokjin menjerit saat seluruh milik Namjoon memenuhi lubangnya, rasanya sangat penuh, apalagi dengan posisinya yang berada dipangkuan Namjoon membuat milik kekasihnya itu semakin dalam memenuhi lubangnya.

"bergeraklah, sayang."

Dan studio itu berubah menjadi love hotel saat desahan keduanya memenuhi seluruh sudutnya.

.

.

.

 **END**

Habis ndengerin lagunya bang bruno yang judulnya versace on the floor, dan tiba-tiba kepikiran nista ama namjin, yasudahlah.

Maaf lama update, lagi hectic pindah kampus, jadinya agak males ngapa-ngapain. Bisa jadi drabble mesum ini tanda akan kembali aktif. Semoga saja.

Terima kasih sudah membaca ff abal-abal ini, maaf karena masih sangat amatir, semoga sedikit menghibur, hiwhiw

Anyeong~ gomawoyo~


End file.
